narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Namida Suzumeno
is a genin of Konohagakure. She is a member of Team 15. Personality Namida is a sweet and friendly girl. Like most the girls she knows, she has an interest in boys and a love of cute things. She is also rather timid and easily scared. As such, she is very reliant on her friends for emotional support. At the same time, she is very loyal to her friends and earnestly works to be of help to them. Appearance Namida has brown hair and eyes. Her hair is tied in two long ponytails, in addition to having a divided fringe; most fall to the right while the remaining portion falls to the left. She also has a beauty mark under her right eye. During her time at the Academy, Namida wears a high-necked sweater that covers her neck and long sleeves that go right up to her fingertips. Her sweater is beige, with an orange area around the shoulders, sleeves and collar. The rest of her outfit consists of a reddish-orange belt around her waist, shorts of the same color as the belt, which sits just above a shuriken holster on her right thigh, and a pair of brown boots that rise to the height of her shins. After graduation, she's sporting an orange forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Namida is able to produce a high-pitch sound wave with her vocal cords. The technique is wide in range and affects both foe and friend, and is strong enough to temporarily knock out everyone in its immediate vicinity. Later through chakra control training, she learned to focus this technique into a shockwave able to strike targets from great distances and with greater power, while also limiting its effect to a single direction.Boruto episode 96 However, this focused version is very draining on her chakra, limiting its use. She is able to effectively perform cooperation ninjutsu and fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users.Boruto episode 37 Namida has some skill in Water Release, able to launch Water Release: Wild Water Wave with capable strength behind it. New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Namida amazed at his antics. Later, her class was assigned from Shino to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. Along with Sumire Kakei and Wasabi Izuno, Namida was injured from a man possessed by the dark mysterious chakra while working at a water purification plant. She was sent to the hospital after being saved by the Seventh Hokage. Namida was then sent home along with Wasabi and seen leaving with her family. Namida was disturbed by failing an obstacle course, and was told by Shino it was because she had to improve her team-work. Weeks after the Nue incident, Namida was turned away when she tried to visit Sumire. She was worried about rumours that Sumire would transfer away, but was delighted when she returned to the Academy. School Trip Arc Namida and her class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi, whom Namida was immediately smitten by. As the class continued their tour, the girls noticed the boys monopolising Kagura's attention, much to Namida's annoyance. At the end of the trip, she returned to Konohagakure. Graduation Exams Arc Despite her wishes, Namida was to not continue her path to becoming a shinobi after graduation alongside her friend Wasabi, due to family-related issues. However, with Sarada Uchiha's help, Shino was able to persuade her parents to allow Namida to continue her career of choice. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, the students were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, various students quickly became subdued and captured by the proctors. Later as the remaining students regrouped, Boruto, deeply affected by Kakashi's hard words, apologised to his friends for "failing" them by dragging their performance down with his lazy attitude. However, Namida and all the others insisted that it was because of Boruto that they overcame so many of their problems. Inspired by Namida and the other students' praise, Boruto realised the truth behind the teaches' deceptions. He then conceived a series of plans to pass the test, which the friends all backed up. As her friends made the proctors scatter, Boruto had Namida catch the attention of Anko, whose meek nature quickly became frightened of Anko's blood-thirsty side, making her fearfully scream a sonic wave, which incapacitated the proctor. After successfully saving the other students and eliminating the other proctors, they all helped back Boruto's play against Kakashi. They all attacked Kakashi while disguised as Boruto, but the Sixth Hokage easily blocked their assault. This however was a setup, allowing the team to catch Kakashi in a Multiple String Light Formation. While pinning down Kakashi somewhat, he quickly repelled them with his Lightning Release. Ultimately, time ran out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Later, much to her joy, she was put on Team 15, alongside Sumire and Wasabi under the leadership of Hanabi Hyūga. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 15 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. At some point, Team 15 found the Byakugan Gang, who were stealing the pawn shop, and Namida went to find help from Temari. Later, the villagers supporting the Byakuya Gang began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Namida joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc As the next Chūnin Exams drew near, Namida and her team were assigned the mission of capturing all the escaped animals from Fire Park. Hanabi assigned her students to handle all the smaller animals alone. During the mission, Wasabi got into a fight with Namida, making the latter run away. Doing so, Namida soon found the final animal on their list, the little monkey that stole the keys to let all the animals out. As she captured the crafty monkey, Namida was then attacked by a giant white-maned wolf. Putting aside their differences, the three worked together to take down the massive beast. As Wasabi and Namida made up with each other, this encouraged Sumire to come clean with her mistakes, admitting that she was behind the Nue incident. Wasabi and Namida revealed they already knew and likewise forgave her. Hanabi then appeared, having watched everything and congratulated the genin on their great teamwork. During the first exam, they were giving a question and told to stand next to the what the believed to be the right answer. Ultimately, the question was revealed to be bluff, as both answers resulted in the genin falling into a pit. Sumire however used Nue's power to save her team from hitting the ink and avoid elimination. During the second exam, which was a capture-the-flag competition, Namida was captured by Yurui's bubble techniques, while attempting to retrieve their flag. She then watched as her team's flag was captured. Later, Namida felt responsible for their team losing. Sumire however insisted that they team as a whole was simply not ready for the exams after witnessing such unusual techniques. Namida accepted that and chose to cheer on her friends who made it to the final exam. She later watches the final round of the exam with her teammates. She and her team-mates cheered for Boruto when he defeated Shinki to win the tournament, but were very distraught when learning that he cheating used an advanced ninja tool, the Kote, which was deemed banned from the Chūnin Exams and thus was disqualified. A few days later, after the Ōtsutsuki were defeated and things began returning to normal, Namida and her team-mates watch Boruto's interview at the Lightning Burger. Mitsuki's Disappearance Arc When Boruto approached Namida and her team to see if they had seen Mitsuki, they informed him they hadn't. Later, after eavesdropping on the Hokage, Namida and her friends learned of the danger Team 7 was in at Iwagakure. The genin were determined to help their friends and requested to join the Hokage. While Naruto initially refused to put the genin in danger, the group firmly said they will go with or without his approval. Admiring their loyalty to their friends, Naruto decided to let them. Upon arriving at Iwa however, the battle was already won and Team 7 was safe, leaving Namida and the others relieved. The victory however came at the personal sacrifice of the Third Tsuchikage. While the Konoha-nin wanted to attend the funeral, Naruto sent them all back to Konohagakure. Some time later, as Namida's only effective technique began harming her teammates and clients as much as the target, Namida resolved to develop a new technique. She began working on her Water Release under Hanabi's guidance. Seeing that she had such little power in it, Hanabi put Namida through very strict training to improve it, along with chakra control. While eventually improving her technique significantly, their next mission pitted them against bandits who specialized in water clones, making Namida's new technique useless. When the bandit's leader stole a sacred document from the clients, Namida fell into despair about not being stronger. Sumire and Wasabi, however, insisted that she had grown considerably, as seen from how she hadn't yet succumbed to tears like she normally would. Encouraged by her friends, Namida applied the chakra control she learned for Water Release and focused her scream technique, unleashing a new form as a powerful concussive blast that only harmed the bandit's leader. While proud of her accomplishment, she soon learned that she needed more training as she could only use her new technique once, instead knocking out everyone again with her basic technique. Back to the Past Arc Namida joined the other genin in testing out new surveillance equipment designed to follow their location. During the field test, Urashiki Ōtsutsuki was spotted in the area, where Namida joined several other Konoha-nin in pursuing him. However, this turned out to be division by the alien, who placed a genjutsu on them to let him sneak into the village. Jūgo Arc Some time later, Team 7 and Team 15 were led by Konohamaru, Hanabi having had another assignment. They were assigned to investigate the random attacks on village from its nearby wildlife. Tosaka, an ornithologist, was appointed to lend assistance with the birds. Upon arriving, the group was attacked by strange-looking birds. At the village, they learned that many people attacked by the mutated birds quickly became sick and were covered in Cursed Seals. When learning of Jūgo being in the area, Konohamaru speculated that Orochimaru was involved in this, and split the team up to investigate, warning everyone not to engage him alone, letting the Team 15 genin stay together. Namida and the girls helped Konohamaru follow Team 7 after Jūgo injured him and drained his chakra. They found Jūgo passed out with an injection device by his hand. When another bird attacked them, Jūgo woke up and cured it from its cursed seal before leaving. Back at the village, Konohamaru tasked Team 15 with going back to Konoha to report and request backup. On their way, they were attacked by Momo and Sasami, who took the opportunity to test their device based cursed seals. They quickly defeated the genin, and infected Namida and Wasabi with cursed seals while Nue carried Sumire away. Namida and Wasabi were later taken back to the village by researchers from the Land of Rivers. As Namida and Wasabi continued to endure the strain of their cursed seals gradually adjusting to their bodies, Momo and Sasami mocked the two on how easily they could heal them with a special serum. Later, with their allies having learned the truth about the Land of Rivers researchers, they snuck in to save Namida and Wasabi. After Sumire gave them the cure, as it was talking time to take full affect, Sumire helped her friends walk. However, they were soon intercepted by Momo. Despite Sumire's best efforts alongside Nue, Momo's cursed seal proved too much, even as Namida and Wasabi finally recovered and joined the fight. Concluding that only Nue's full power would be enough to defeat Momo, Namida and Wasabi offered their chakra to let Nue transform again into its larger form. The gamble proved successful as Sumire and Nue were able to defeat him, and Wasabi and Namida congratulated their friend. Team 15 made their way to the lake, where Karin and Sarada asked their help in finding and containing the still infected birds before they migrated. They struggled to find the birds, and Karin considered killing them to stop the infection from spreading. After Tosaka was defeated, Jūgo's rampaged subdued, and the serum distributed by Suigetsu, Sumire informed Namida and Wasabi that Boruto's belief of wanting to become who they want to be inspired her to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team to find a better way to synergise with Nue, and asked them to keep it quiet, as she wanted to inform their friends herself. Some time later, after Sumire's transfer was finalised, they decided to throw a farewell party for their former class rep. Team 15 met their new replacement, Tsubaki Kurogane a samurai student from the Land of Iron. The samurai-in-training quickly made her disapproval of the situation known, viewing the shinobi of the peaceful era as lazy and without commitment. Later, by chance Wasabi and Namida stumbled upon a wanted criminal in the Bingo Books that Hanabi was searching for. Wasabi and Namida quickly went after the man. The two were quickly noticed and engaged by the man and his two allies. Ultimately, Wasabi and Namida were overpowered by the criminals, saved by the timely arrival of Tsubaki, who applauded Wasabi's commitment to protecting her friend. Later, after a severe scolding from Hanabi for the reckless idea of engaging such dangerous enemies, Wasabi and Namida joined her friends for the farewell party. Trivia * In promotional material, her last name was written as . * means "tear". means "sparrow", a bird that is featured on the back of Namida's clothing. References pt-br:Namida Suzumeno ru:Сузумено Намида